coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8393 (23rd May 2014)
Plot Rob meets Carla coming out of the flat with a packed bag and in obvious pain. She's been unable to get Peter on his mobile but Rob doesn't tell her of their meeting. He offers to drive her to the hospital. They pick up Peter on the way there. Tina sees them drive off. Kal tells Leanne he wants to be with her whatever it takes and they kiss. Carla is taken in for an examination. Tony agrees to let Tracy drive the stolen goods alone without Rob knowing; but it will be on the night of her engagement party. Tracy goads Tina into going for her in the Rovers. Liz tells her off and sends her home. Tina rings Peter but at the hospital Rob grabs the phone and sees who it is who's calling. Peter admits the affair but claims it's over and begs Rob not to say anything. Kirk tells Maria to visit their parents in Cyprus. The hospital cannot find the source of Carla's pain but the baby appears to be fine. They send her home. Sharif sees Kal and Leanne together. Although he hides it, he is pleased his son is happy. Kirk tells Fiz and Tyrone about Maria's plan to go to Cyprus but tells them she can't go if the police charge her. Fiz realises she'll be out of their hair if she's gone. Anna is miserable that Owen is going away. Back home, Peter fusses over Carla. Behind her back, Rob tells Peter he'll kill him if he hurts his sister. Kirk breaks the news to Maria that charges are not being made. She starts to pack her bags. Tina tells Steph she and Peter are going to Portsmouth together and she also starts to pack. Leanne tells Eva about her and Kal but she dreads telling Nick. Kirk takes Maria and Liam to the airport while Beth looks after Ozzy. Tina calls Peter. He claims the car drive was to see the house and doesn't tell her about the hospital visit. She insists they leave tomorrow. Carla is in a fragile state and demands to know from Peter that they are going to be alright. He assures her they are. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Nurse - Jessica May Buxton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Waiting area and examination room Notes *Between the last scene of the episode and the end credits a special trailer was shown for the upcoming episodes shown at 9.00pm from Monday 26th May to Thursday 29th May. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina rings Peter and insists they leave the next day; Tony agrees to let Tracy drive the stolen goods without Rob's knowledge; and Kal and Leanne decide to break the news to Nick about their relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,900,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes